


Shame

by Mari_The_Trap



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_The_Trap/pseuds/Mari_The_Trap
Summary: Some plotless smut that I wrote and am posting here, Aegis lost a bet and is wearing Vicious' clothes and Vicious gets his way.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Shame

Shame. Aegis felt so wrong in The Great Transgressors clothes, defiled even. The half nude male kneeled atop the bed in a flustered manner, his legs sprawled either side of him and with a hand resting for support. The other, masked the tinge of from his face, a face Vicious oh so loved. The former knight felt humiliated, to be toyed with like this, grating against every honourable fibre of his being just to make him undone and beg for release.  


The gentle touch of calloused hands danced up the silky, pale skin of the soldier, running a stream of pleasure up the males inner thigh. This growing pleasure was soon snatched away, a noise struggling to emerge, stuttered and drawn out like a whimper.  


The shuffling and rubbing together of skin only amplified the pooling heat in his thighs, turning red hot and aching to be touched more. Aegis steeled himself to such desires, the embarrassment of being discovered to be doing such indecent acts with a man like Viscous would all but ruin him.  


“Tell me, what do you want?” The perverse man teased as he slid a hand up the males bare torso, gliding his fingers within nooks and crannies of his delicate body. Each penetrating gaze and sly touch only fueled the desire that was caught in Aegis' throat, racing to get out. Nothing. Just the soft panting of the male broke the silence, his resolve wouldn't give up quite yet and The Great Transgressor wasn't going to take it lightly.  


Vicious tilted his head to the side, staring down at the former soldier below him. He thought it was amusing, how such a noble man can be pulled and prodded with such ease. He desired to take the male for the first time but wanted- no needed him to beg for it. Reaching over, he clasped his hand around his toy's chin and lifted a glare up to him.  


"You... You-" Aegis was washed over with shame, he'd never even thought of doing something this... wrong with someone, let alone a man like Vicious. He held his tongue, thoughts darting through his mind for what felt like years but resolved to deny the man of his indulgence. He moved the firm hand away from his face and cocooned his body with the black fabric that made up his stolen outfit. The defiant soldier rolled over in the bed, concealing himself under the fabric.  


A mischievous hand felt down the side of Aegis, squeezing his waist and making the man feel a burning sensation in his side, longing for more of the seductive touch. He felt the man trace his hand all the way to a pocket and rummaged around in it, pulling out something he couldn't quite see before being snatched out of the little visbility and hidden with Vicious. “Come on out from under there, unless you want me to make that an order, soldier boy” The Great Transgressor teased as he pulled the jacket away from the male's face and tugged on his white locks.  


The male pushed out a minor noise as his hair was tugged, tiling his head back with it; the pressure and heat building within his body, centered at his groin which had unknowingly gotten excited. He obeyed the order he was given, feeling so weak as he took off the cloak, instead coiled by Vicious' arms. “I want...” His voice was a choked up whisper, escaping from the pleasure being experienced. He built up the courage to spit out what he desired, he wanted Vicious to do whatever he desired with him and make them both feel good. “You”  


Those words were music to Vicious' ears, his desire overflowing as he squeezed the small boy into him, grinding his hips erratically up against the soldiers and craning his neck down to plant wet kisses. They moved from his toy's shoulder, then across to his neck, soon beginning to latch in and suck until a violet mark appeared, claiming him as his own. The kisses continued across the neck, feeling it flush into a red hot zone, a sign of all the teasing being effective. The scarlet hue painted across the soldiers face had began to spread, his ears bright red and radiating heat.  


Aegis' breath was becoming more laboured as he got more flustered, rational thought beginning to slip away. He was in bliss as he was getting the attention he craved so dearly, like pinpricks of pleasure in every part of his body. However, his enjoyment was halted as Vicious stopped, his deep voice whispering into the white haired male's ear, “Fuck you're a pretty boy, I wouldn't mind taking you apart at all.”  


Vicious took an arm behind him and picked up the mysterious object from before and held it in front of the soldier. It was a gel, quickly being unwrapped then held gently like a prize. He wasn't going to tear it the normal way, instead holding it up to Aegis' open mouth and slotted it halfway in, surprising the male. In his surprise and confusion, he bit down on the pod and felt the liquid ooze out onto his tongue and in amongst The Great Transgressors' fingers. Quickly, his tongue was pushed down and played with, getting two of his fingers nice and coated, making the soldier gag, his telling off being cut short as he couldn't speak.  


Once more, the perverted man's fingers were taken out, slick with saliva and cinnamon flavoured gel that only added to Aegis' sensations, the stimulation starting to increase, the throbbing in his groin increasing.  


“Now where should these go?” Vicious teased as he trailed the pair of fingers down his lovers stomach and past his groin, while the other hand had a firm grasp on the man's chest, brushing a tiny bit against his nipples. A sharp feeling of pleasure erupted in the white haired man, him quelling a moan, trying to keep quiet as to not be found out.  


Aegis felt himself tense up as pressure was pushed up against his hole, not enough to enter but enough to make it ache. “Please... Please touch me more...” He begged through a gentle moan, soon getting what he desired. A finger slid into him, shooting waves of pleasure up his body and causing his back to arch slightly, a moan strangled in his throat, stuttered noises coming out instead. It soon began to move, further in, past the knuckle and to the base. It felt heavenly, moaning occasionally through laboured breaths Aegis felt the man start moving his finger, along with brushing and pinching his nipples, the intense feeling in his body increasing. His groin was throbbing, red hot and needing to release, he needed more to truly make him undone.  


“Look at you, so stimulated from hardly anything” Vicious teased once again, slipping in a secondary finger and pushing down to the knuckle, while shoving his other hand back into his mouth to quell the orgasm that erupted from the male. "As much as I like to hear you sing, you don't want to be found out, do you?" He asked, spotting the wet spots on his jacket from where the soldier had came. The defiler chuckled, pulling his fingers out of his prey and began to knead his ass.  


Aegis was euphoric, he was too stimulated to think, let alone talk. It was the first experience of something resembling sex, although much to the dismay of his later self its with Vicious of all people. He fidgeted as his lover took his time with the soft, supple flesh filling his hands. The kneading was rough and sensual, only stopping once in a while to slap it, making it jiggle mesmerisingly. “My my, you never told me about the treasure you hid back there, did you?” He teased the soldier, satisfied with how flustered he got from the simple compliment.  


A firm hand was clasped around Aegis' mouth, him trying to keep quiet and succeeding, the occasional moan or whimper escaping his lips. "Y-You really have no shame..." He snuck in between pants as he hid his face in plush pillow, hiding his blushing face from view. “Me? Funny you'd say that soldier boy, when you're all red and moaning for me”  


Vicious retorted as he snaked a hand back to Aegis' smaller, almost cute dick, stroking it gently and teasing the slimy tip. The now squirming boy gasped as his red hot member was held, feeling it somehow get hard again at the attention he was getting. The dark haired male plugged his tight hole again with a couple of slender fingers, digging deeper and deeper and coming to a bump, his prostate. He gently pressed and rubbed up against it as he listened to the muffled moans a smirk appearing on his face. The teasing continued with gentle stroking his cock, along with rubbing his thumb across the tip, driving the soldier crazy.  


Another breathy moan slipped past the muffle, filling the room with erratic panting and pathetic noises. Constant pangs of pleasure filled Aegis and only halted his thoughts more, only focusing on the pleasure he was feeling from this one sided affair. However, he wanted more, he wanted to please Vicious and feel even more good. The resolve was soon gathered and through stuttering breaths and the occasional moan he pushed out, “Please- I want... I want more...”  


Vicious slipped his hands away from his lovers body and raised an eyebrow, listening to what he said as he sat up into his knees. “You want more? Luckily for you I have an idea” He teased, chuckling softly before leaning over to his jacket and taking another gel out. Soon the defiler found himself looking down at a clothed erection, unhooking a few straps and causing his underwear to fall away, exposing his member. Aegis saw this and sat up, pushing himself away and looking at him, he'd never seen one that size before while being a soldier and so was very surprised.  


“That's not going anywhere near me” The white haired male demanded, getting anxious for how it will fit, staring at the twitching cock. Vicious however had already prepared the gel and burst it, allowing it drip over himself and massaging it in, getting his large member slick and slippery. He wrapped an additional hand around it and started to jerk off vigorously, his hands sliding from his base and to his head, soon stopping. “Come get on my lap, and that's an order” Vicious commanded as he sat back on his heels, his thighs pushed together to perfectly frame his member.  


Aegis had no reason not to oblige and shuffled to him, being turned around and lifted up by strong arms, resting him on his tip. The former soldier could feel Vicious' tip slowly be pushed in, his tight hole clamping down on it, much to the man's pleasure. The pair of arms lifting his shifted around his waist and slowly pressed Aegis' hips into his lover. The sensation of Vicious' large cock stretching him out and making him a warm and wet cocksheath made the white haired male's back arch, quelling a moan by biting on his bottom lip.  


The point that their hips connected, Vicious started to thrust cautiously, taking care to let Aegis get used to it, seeking to dig deeper and deeper. It filled the male perfectly, jabbing all the right places, almost being unbearable when the thrusting started. The defiler leaned over into his pet's neck, kissing over it and nibbling over the skin, leaving small love bites as he began to thrust faster. The steady rhythm of the thrusts combined with the lifting as dropping of Aegis' hips shot jolts of euphoria up their bodies.  


“You have no idea how good you feel-” Vicious pushed out before being cut off by a deep grunt, into a soft moan, whispered into Aegis' ear. The sounds of lewd squelches and the meaty claps of skin hitting was accompanied by the heavy panting and moans of the pair, nearing completion.  


A wandering hand slid down to his lover's throbbing cock, starting to pump him and relieve the pressure building up within, finding the smaller male melting from all the attention. However, Vicious continued, bending his lover over more and getting on his knees, pounding him raw and nearing to an orgasm. “F-Fuck... I'm about to cum!” He moaned as he thrusted deeply into his lover, hips quaking and letting out copious amounts of cum into his lovers ass, pinning him down into the bed and licking up his neck. As the Great Transgressor pulled out of the sloppy affair, he looked down at Aegis, completely out of it and chuckled.  


“What a cute little thing you are... You're mine now” Vicious said huskily, leaning down to his lover and kissing him on the cheek, running a hand through the male's white locks. He lied down next to the soldier and wrapped his arms around him, an act of intimacy surprising from Vicious of all people, comforting him and helping clean up as Aegis came down from his high.


End file.
